Keep on running
by murai-sakura
Summary: I love this story, it's great, it's about Ryou again. Bakura swithed body's with him and that's when he noticed he was being chased, but by who and how is he going to get out of that?(ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

This is gonna be my second angst fic, I hope you all like it.  
  
Ryou: So, I am in it again I guess...  
  
Bakura: and me too...  
  
F: Yeah, so? 'evil look'  
  
Ryou: N... N... N....  
  
Bakura: What my hikari tries to say is: nothing.  
  
F: Good, so, let's get started ^_^  
  
Keep on running  
  
It happened again, and again, and again, and it would never change. Ryou run, he run as fast as his legs could carry him. As he heared the sound of metal behind him, tears were starting to fall down his face.  
  
Why, why would Bakura always do things like this, why couldn't he just leave the people alone, just stay home,... and protect his hikari... the things he's supposed to do...  
  
Ryou run harder then he ever run before. It used to stay with bakers and bouchers, but now, Bakura pissed of the most dangerous gang of the city. Ryou couldn't help thinking about the news tomorrow: ...And we found the body of Ryou Bakura, badly injured with several signs of a slow and painfull death...  
  
Ryou was always scared, but now, things would get different, he would be gone in a few moments, he wouldn't live to tell what happened... And even if he would, he wouldn't allow himself to go on anymore...  
  
Ryou could hear how the footsteps came nearer and nearer. The entire gang was made out of boys older then 18, their legs were all much longer then Ryou's nd no mather how scared he was, he just couldn't keep running. It was like Bakura always said to him, he was too weak to do anything right, and that would never change...  
  
Ryou could here the sound of a whip behind him, it sounded as the thunder and Ryou started to cry even harder.  
  
Why would Bakura never help him? Why was he always getting Ryou in trouble, he enjoyed it, he loved to see Ryou cry, there was no other explanation, why els would Bakura always beat him up? Ryou could think of on image of Bakura, sitting in his soulroom, laughing...  
  
Ryou tried to run harder but his legs felt like they were made out of stone. He heard another sound behind him, it sounded like it wasn't far behind him now. He heared how the boys were laughing and enjoying themselves like they were schoolboys.  
  
Laughing,...  
  
Sounded familiar, it was the kind of laughter he heared every day, every hour, out of someone he saw as a brother, as someone who would always be there for him... What a big mistake of Ryou to think something like that. Bakura was heartless, and he would never love anyone, he only cared about himself, and no one els...  
  
Another sound,... thunder,.. and then, Ryou fell over, he fell!!! That would be the end, Ryou couldn't move a muscle as he watched the gang come closer.  
  
"GET UP!!!!"  
  
Ryou heared the loud voice of his yami  
  
"Bakura?" he asked nervously.  
  
"JUST GET UP!!!" that's when Ryou got angry, the look in his eyes was terrifying and it would even scare his yami if he was there. But he wasn't, and that was the problem, that was what kept Ryou from getting up, from running to their house and even from trying to protect himself. "NO!!!" yelled Ryou.  
  
He watched a few leaves fall in front of his eyes, they landed on his lap. Ryou smiled, the autumn leaves were red, his favorite color. He wondered,... would his blood look as pretty as the leaves?  
  
He grabbed a sharp stone as he heared how Bakura was trying to concince him to get up. Ryou didn't know why but it was almost as if the soul of Bakura was getting closer. Ryou held the stone to his arm and started to cut himself. He wouldn't die becous of the gang Bakura send towards him, no, if he would die, he would die by caus of his own fault. The gang was watching Ryou with a confused look when the boys saw Ryou cutting his own arm, without even paying attention to the people that were chasing him a minut ago.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW...."  
  
Ryou started to shiver as he watched his blood fall on the ground. "Then what?"  
  
He received no answer to that question. Ryou smirked, for once, Bakura didn't know what to do. But still, Ryou felt the soul of Bakura getting closer.  
  
The gang was wathing nervously as they saw how the white-haired boy was talking to an invisible person.  
  
Finally, someone came closer and pulled out his knife. The others followed his excample and they jumped to Ryou. They started to cut him, not hard, but painfull. The cuts weren't deep and it looked like they would amuse themselves several hours with their new victim. Ryou was in so much pain, he wanted to pass out but he couldn't. But he would never give in, he wouldn't cry and he wouldn't scream, he would just wait with patient until they would stop.  
  
"STOP"  
  
Ryou heared someone scream and he felt how the boys were getting of him. The gang was looking from Ryou to the man that just interupted. It looked like they realized something and they dropped their knives. The guy that looked like the head of the gang mumbled a quik sorry and he put some money in his bleeding hand.  
  
Ryou looked from the money to the man who just saved him. The gang was giving him glares but obviously, they were scared of him for some reason.  
  
Ryou suddenly realized who the man was,... the man who destroyed him, who tricked him, who toyed with him, who screamed at him and laught with him. Bakura had saved him. Bakura, the guy who Ryou thought he hated the most, but still, he was happy to see him, he was even happy to know him.  
  
Ryou wanted to get up, but his legs were still tired, and his entire body hurted. Bakura walked towards Ryou and grabbed his arm. "You should've obeyed me." Said Bakura calmly while he lifted Ryou of the ground.  
  
Ryou was unable to speak, Bakura had saved him, he saved him! Ryou coughed up some blood and let Bakura carry him home.  
  
"Bakura?" said Ryou. "I love you" Bakura smiled, not spotting, it was a true smile. "I love you too hikari, little brother" ^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-)^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^--^^-^- ^-^--  
  
So how do you think it went? Please review 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
Err...I'm not sure, do you guys like it, or not ? let's check out the reviews!  
  
Becky: thx  
  
Sugahigh: yeah, for once!  
  
Blaquerose: I really never write yaoi, when will people finally get that!?  
  
Nekogurlkat: yeah, but it turned out okay  
  
Auron1990: an 8? That's good, right?  
  
Curse of roel dragon: I allways do.  
  
Princess hallie: wow, I think you thought it was cute.  
  
Kawaii kitsune21: thanks a bunch  
  
Hey, it was a good story! Thanks reviewers! 


End file.
